gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Altruist Cult
The Altruists are a cult living in the Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness in Grand Theft Auto V. Description The word "altruist" means a person who has an unselfish concern for the welfare of others. In Zoology, the word is applied to instinctive behavior that is detrimental to the individual but favors the survival or spread of that individual's genes, as by benefiting its relatives. Their main headquarters is the Altruist Camp. Background The Altruist Cult is a malevolent religion comprised entirely of elderly men from the baby boomer generation that follow Altruism and believe that all other generations after them are the cause of all problems in the world. They also have distaste for technology, even though some members use cars, and the entire group maintains a website. Members can be seen walking around half naked, some fully naked, with their genitals exposed. In Grand Theft Auto Online however, due to censorship, most of the Altruists are wearing some form of clothing to cover private parts. As a result, very few Altruists rarely spawn naked and lack clothing. The cult makes their home in a small, but functional fortified village with numerous buildings painted with their livery. Events of Grand Theft Auto Online The Altruist cult has appeared in the mission Pickup Sticks where they guard the second package. In GTA Online, it is possible to start a gang attack with them at their camp. In one of the SecuroServ VIP missions for Hostile Takeover, they appear as adversaries at their camp, in the middle of some kind of deal with The Lost MC. They can be encountered in bunker resupply missions when collecting shipments. They will attack the player with pistols, flare guns or melee attacks. Events of Grand Theft Auto V After the mission Nervous Ron, a text from Ron mentions the cult requesting "lost souls" in exchange for cash. It is implied that the cult are cannibals, as Ron says that they "just want them for dinner" and are obsessed with "young blood." Trevor Philips can take certain Random Event characters to their camp for a reward, where they are most likely killed for their flesh. Trevor likely has a history of doing this as he refers to the cult as his "friends in the mountains." While some random event characters are good "investments" (as some give only a token amount of cash, as opposed to the $1,000 per head Trevor gets for them, or some give no rewards at all for being helped), others should not be delivered to the cult as they have far more value elsewhere, such as a guy you can play golf with, one woman whose father will give Trevor $60,000 if she is rescued, Another who becomes a booty call option, and at least one character who becomes a valuable heist crew member. After four people are delivered, an event is triggered in which Trevor is taken into the camp at gunpoint. He must then fight his way out of the compound by killing all of the cult members. There are four briefcases around the camp containing $25,000 each (totalling $100,000), as well as an RPG, an assault shotgun, a baseball bat, body armor and a health pack on the gate watch tower, all of which (except the money) respawn. The weapons respawn, so even after everyone is defeated, it's a good idea to hang about the camp for a bit and stock up. Although the camp may seem abandoned after the shootout, this may not necessarily be the case; even if no Altruists spawn in the camp when it is approached on foot or by car, a few may appear if the player approaches the camp via helicopter; they seem to be highly skittish, as they tend to flee if the helicopter hovers/lands near them (it usually works in the enhanced version, not confirmed in other versions). They may also spawn if the player drives a taxi into the camp during a job, or if a character is switched to while they are in the confines of the camp. The reason Altruists appear after the shootout is unclear; it may have remaining habitants, which may also explain the fact that smoke continues to rise from some cabins' chimneys), or it is simply a programming oversight. A random event can be triggered somewhere in the countryside, where two cult members attempt to attack a woman. The Cult's camp is also an airborne drop-off location for the arms trafficking missions. Alternatively, an internet news article from the Daily Globe after the mission Nervous Ron reports the disappearance of several hitchhikers in the western hills and mountains of Blaine County. It is highly possible that these disappearances are connected with the Altruist Cult. There is also a second news article from the Daily Globe about the disappearance of hitchhikers in the Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness after the mission Hood Safari. Aftermath The Senora Beacon Newspaper (After the player completes the Altruist Cult Shootout) "A mass suicide appears to have taken place at an isolated cult camp in the hills near Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness. The group, called the Altruists, seems to have been made up of baby boomers. They were mostly nude or dressed in primitive rags and involved in some grisly practices including human sacrifice and possible cannibalism. Police are still investigating the site, but it seems they were a group of technophobes, alien hunters, gun nuts and anti-ageists convinced they could reclaim youth by drinking the blood or eating the flesh of young victims. The cult, who seems to have communicated on generational conflict and obsessed by the loss of baby boomers prestige as other demographics have tried to take some ownership over the world. Up to 50 ageing sociopaths are believed to have lived in the compound. It is not known what has happened to the rest or if this was a suicide, an execution or just part of every day life in San Andreas." Possible victims Primary *Snatched Girl; no reward *Drunk Couple 2x; $40 *Drunk Driver; $80 Secondary *Runaway Bride; +5 Driving stat *Girl Hitchhiking; +5 Driving stat *Lacey Jonas; $750 Emergency *Ursula; +5 Driving stat, Booty Call *Castro Lagano; $80, Golf opponent *Antonia Bottino; $60,000+ *Patrick McReary 2x; $1000, Heist gunman Video Website The cult's website, accessible with the in-game web browser, is www.altruistsunite.com. One can find the logo of the cult there, along with a string of morse code. The morse code translates to: The website is modeled after the website of the former religious group, Heaven's Gate. The Altruist Mantra The cult's mantra can be heard when Trevor delivers the fourth Random Event character, in which Trevor is taken into the camp at gunpoint to which a cutscene ensues that shows members of the cult walking up to a point on a hill, to which they say the words: Soundtrack Gallery altruistsunite.com-GTAV-Main.png|Website. altruistsunite.com-GTAV-Main2.png|Website. Trivia *It is possible to bring in 5 people to the cult before the shootout. First, bring in 3 individual people to the cult. Next, bring in a 2-person group (Packie McReary and his accomplice recommended or the drunk couple). *During the random encounter Rogue Altruists, one of the cult members may mention a god named Zapho. This is the only mention of some form of deity by any Altruist cult member in the entire game. **Interestingly, Zapho is mentioned only twice more, once during the mission Repossession, by a drunken man who stumbles out of a garage, as Franklin and Lamar walk through the alleyway towards the garages, and once during the mission Eye in the Sky, by a drunken hobo who is lying on the ground, as Trevor scans the area for Chad Mulligan. *On Vinewood Boulevard Radio, Stephen Pope confuses the Altruists with the Epsilon Program, when he says Nate Williams should join, and says "you'd look great in Baby Blue", this is likely a developer oversight. *A glitch in the PS4 enhanced version may see the Altruist Camp shootout trigger again, even after it has been completed and regardless of whether Trevor has a passenger. It may occur if Trevor is driving a vehicle near the camp; the cutscene will play again and Trevor will once again need to fight his way out. On the plus side, the money and weaponry can be picked up again (though the RPG for some reason vanishes from Trevor's inventory and needs to be reacquired). Afterwards, the Weazel News bulletin about the "mass suicide" will also play again. Navigation pl:Altruiści ru:Культ Альтруистов Category:Religion Category:Organizations